


Seven Minutes in Awkward Heaven

by SoulDuster98



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulDuster98/pseuds/SoulDuster98
Summary: Just what have you gotten yourself into by agreeing to play this silly game?Sorry it's so short! This was made awhile back, so it's definitely not as detailed as my other work.





	Seven Minutes in Awkward Heaven

Seven Minutes In Awkward Heaven? x reader

Your POV.

This was it. 

I just had to agree on playing that stupid game. 

Now as I pulled out a skull charm at first I thought it was my 

boyfriend’s, Death The Kid, but what I didn’t expect was for his dad to stand up and bounce to the closet. 

Yep, that’s right. 

I'm playing seven minutes in heaven and I just picked Lord Death.

Soul and Black Star howled with laughter right as the door started 

closing, coating the small space in darkness. 

This was the weirdest seven minutes of my life. 

I jumped, my (e/c) widening when I realized Lord Death was sitting right next to me and broke the silence. 

“So, (y/n), what’s up? How are ya? How are you and Kiddo?” 

I smiled. 

Death had such a silly way of speaking. 

“I’m fine and me and Kid are doing great. Our six month anniversary is next week. Oh, how about you?” 

I looked over to where he was sitting, squished against the corner. 

“I’m doing great! Hehe.” 

Lord Death ruffled my (h/c) hair all of a sudden so I giggled and playfully swatted his hand away. 

“When are you and Kid going to give me grandchildren?” 

He asked that so suddenly that if I was drinking, I would’ve choked. 

“W..what?!” 

I stuttered. 

“Come on, you and Kiddo must have had some fun by now. I want to spoil my grandkids!” 

He gave out a weird giggle and I sat there embarrassed. 

“We haven’t done anything yet! Don’t you think we are a little young for that?” 

I was so embarrassed, my face the shade of a tomato. 

“I was young when Kid was born. You guys should hurry up! When Kid’s mother was ready, I didn’t hesitate to help make a baby! Hehehe.” 

He started laughing hysterically. 

“Oh please, I wish this conversation would end now, or two minutes ago. Oh wait! It should be time to get out now.” 

Right as I said that the door swung open and Black Star was standing there. 

“Aw man, they didn’t kiss!” 

I went up to him at that moment and punched him so hard he flew behind the couch in Maka’s living room. 

“You baka! I’m dating his son!” 

I screamed. 

Just then Kid came over and pulled me onto a reclining chair. 

“You’re blushing, what happened?” 

Kid’s yellow eyes bore into mine. 

“Your dad is a pervert! He practically asked me if we had sex yet!” 

I whispered harshly into his ear. 

His eyes widened and he became red. 

Kid looks over to his father, who, at the moment was giggling quietly to himself. 

“Dad! Why would you ask that!?” 

Kid yelled, upset that his father was trying to rush our relationship. 

Lord Death just chuckled. 

“I want grandkids! Hahaha.” 

Everyone started joining in his laughter as me and Kid blushed furiously. 

As everyone continued trying to control their excitement, Kid dragged me outside

and we started walking back to our house. 

Yes, I lived with Kid. 

On the way, Kid stopped me as he took my hand in his. 

Then he promised that someday, we would have a family, just not so soon….


End file.
